This project is concerned with the controlled evaluation of a variety of psychotropic agents in family practice patients, i.e., in those patients who represent the primary users of psychotropic agents. While the literature contains many short-term (i.e., 4-8 week) controlled trials of anti-anxiety agents, there exists a paucity of data regarding the long-term usage of anti-anxiety agents. Accordingly, a major effort of this research group will be directed toward the controlled study of diazepam maintenance therapy in chronically anxious patients. The study duration is 6 months, with some patients receiving diazepam for 6 weeks, others for 14 weeks, and others for 22 weeks. The design includes a placebo washout period and provision for assessing possible withdrawal reactions occurring with discontinuation of diazepam therapy. While this study is in progress, emphasis will also be placed on assuring that our private family practice research group, established many years ago with NIMH support, continues to function properly. A primary focus of efforts during the present grant period will be methodological research problems and particularly the continued evaluation of the impact of non-specific factors on drug treatment outcome in anxiety neurosis. In summary, the basic objectives for this program encompass developing a maximally sensitive system for outpatient drug evaluation of a long-term nature, furthering an understanding of what transpires in the process of psychotropic drug treatment, and developing strategies for effectively translating abstract or theoretical results into clinically useful techniques which can be employed by the practicing physician.